


[Podfic] If this place is supposed to be so good, then where is Josh?

by sophinisba



Series: Femslash February 2018 [9]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/F, Femslash February, Humor, Insecurity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: threadofgrace's story read aloud: "Rebecca Bunch, welcome to your afterlife."





	[Podfic] If this place is supposed to be so good, then where is Josh?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If this place is supposed to be so good, then where is Josh?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029135) by [threadofgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadofgrace/pseuds/threadofgrace). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/crossoversetc/If%20this%20place%20is%20supposed%20to%20be%20so%20good,%20then%20where%20is%20Josh_.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 27:28 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
